Caeci Caecos Ducentes
by Like.A.Puppet.Only.Dumber
Summary: It's time to go back to school. A new school of course, one that could quite possibly be worse than Bullworth Academy. Gary Smith is not going to let Bullworth Academy get away with humilating him, but the only way to get back at them is with an army.


A/N: It's been hard coming up with ideas for a story about Gary lol. Every one I've attempted recently just seems to dwindle into failure, but I think this one is going better. Mainly because of Branda xDD (FeelthePANDA) WHO SAYS HI!! 8D I really can't be bothered to make many notes here, so I'll keep in short and sweet xD

Basically this story is set a year after the end of the game. Gary was expelled, spent a year being prodded and poked by counsellors and doctors, and now it's time to go back to school. A new school of course, one that could quite possibly be worse than Bullworth Academy. He's not going to let Bullworth get away with humiliating him so, but the only way he can take it down is with an army.

Expect some slash, femmeslash and all that kinda jazz. APPARENTLY I'M NOT ALLOWED TO BE PURE IN THIS ONE XDD

SO ENJOY 8D

* * *

**Caeci Caecos Ducentes **

Prologue:

It's tough when you realise that you might not be the person you thought you were. When you have spent most of your life thinking that you're destined for bigger and brighter things, fated to be the face on the inside of everyone's eyelids, the name on everyone's lips. When you imagine yourself one day being so much higher than the people around you, looking down and sneering at them like the pathetic, undeveloped creatures that they are. When you're adamant that you're the best that a human can get.

So its all the more painful when all those high expectations and strong beliefs are shattered - along with the skylight that you plummeted head first through at the hands of a brain dead little anarchist. It can do bad things to a person's ego.

Damaged egos are dangerous things. They make a person more susceptible to manipulation. Say, from doctors, or parents. While you're too busy trying to nurse the wounds and rebuild the rubble, these masters of manipulation are using this moment of weakness to mould you into their own vision of a 'perfect person'. Apparently this process involves various pills and potions, and numerous counselling sessions with people who have no business telling you how and what to think. By the time you can lift your head and check what's happening around you, you're sitting in the back seat of a claptrap, shitty old car with decade old rock music blaring from tinny speakers and cigarette smoke whipping around your head.

That was about the moment that Gary Smith's power switch flickered to _on_. But of course, by that time it was too late. Because after a year of being studied by doctors and broken down by shrinks, Gary Smith was on his way to his brand new school. A place that would make Bullworth Academy look like Yale.

"You've got that creepy look on there, Gaz," the lanky sneering driver chuckled, checking his passenger in the review mirror. "Maybe you should pop yourself a couple more of those happy pills."

Gary narrowed his eyes at the back of his brother's head. Luke Smith. The biggest douche bag ever created by genetic experimentation. Because there was no way in hell that a person like him was born naturally. He sat with a thumb hooked on the bottom of the steering wheel and his other arm leaning on the ledge of the window, cigarette clamped between his fingers. A lot of people said he and Gary were pretty much identical, despite the fact that at twenty one, Luke was four years older. And that he dressed like a douche bag. And the fact he was about as smart as road kill.

"You know if you swan in there looking like that you'll end up hanging out with those freaks who kill rats and write poetry and shit," Luke continued, carelessly swinging his hulk of metal around a narrow bend. The car began to trundle down a steep incline, thick trees surrounding it on both sides. Gary squinted to try and make out any buildings beyond, but he could see nothing apart from the faintest hint of brickwork.

"Hey psycho, are you listening to me?" Luke turned and looked at him, eyes off the road. He had the same piercing eyes as his younger sibling, a trait they didn't get from Mr or Mrs Smith. Luke's theory had always been the creepy looking mailman. "Here I am, trying to give you some friendly, _brotherly_ advice and you sit there glaring out the window like you want the whole world to just turn inside out and disappear like a fart in a hurricane." He clicked his tongue and turned his attention back to the road, just in time to swerve out of the way on an oncoming pickup truck. The driver blared the horn, but Luke ignored him.

The road continued to steer downwards, spiralling ever so slightly. Gary watched the road turn and thought with a kind of bitter humour that this road was representing his current position in life. But he turned his thoughts away from that. He didn't like feeling sorry for himself. He was the last person in the word who he should be feeling sorry for.

"It's not like you to be so frigging quiet, Gaz," Luke snorted. "As much as your stupid holier than thou attitude annoys the shit out of me, you being quiet can only mean you're thinking about snapping my neck or something queer."

"I wouldn't do it while the car's moving, would I?" Gary sighed, bored. "I don't really want myself wrapped around one of these trees."

Luke just clicked his tongue loudly. "Y'know, mom and dad should have just let those shrinks keep you in their little lab. At least it would have been cheaper. Although not much cheaper. I heard this place is the cheapest boarding school in the _world_. Well, maybe the cheapest one in this state."

"Are we there yet?" Gary sighed, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the top of the front passenger seat. He rested his chin on his arm and peered out of the front windscreen which was covered with tiny splattered bugs. The road was still narrow and framed with thick trees. This dump really was in the middle of nowhere.

"What do you think the school is a frigging tree house or something?" Luke scowled, turning his head to frown at him. "You see any schools around here, huh, psycho?"

Gary blinked slowly and nodded ahead. "How about that?"

Luke turned his head forward again, just to see the large, yellow square of the back end of a school bus parked right before him. With a yell he slammed his foot on the brakes, his bumper stopping mere inches from the read of the school bus. The two brothers were silent for a moment, staring at the rear of the vehicle, before Luke sighed and turned to Gary, sticking his cigarette in his mouth.

"Well here we are, baby brother," he announced, smoke swirling up around his grin. "End of the line."

Gary peered out of the window, trying to get a glimpse of this new school, but he could see nothing for the trees. Without a word to Luke, he pushed open the car door, grabbed his suitcase and stepped out onto the gravely sidewalk.

"Yeah you're welcome you ungrateful little turd," Luke called from inside the car. "You're lucky I don't demand the gas money you little-"

Gary slammed the car door shut, silencing his older brother. He didn't have time to listen to such crap. His brother never had anything of interest to say. Gary found it hard to believe that they could even be related. But then again he also found it hard to believe that he had come from his parents. They were far too ignorant to produce someone like him.

Ignoring his brother beating on the car horn, Gary shouldered his bag and walked alongside the school bus. It was empty, but the windows and sides were covered in dark brown dust. Various insults and vulgar things had been drawn into it by some stubby little finger, but Gary hadn't expected anything less. Same kind of thing he would have seen at Bullworth. It looked like there was nothing there apart from the school bus and the surrounding thick trees, until he saw a gap in the foliage.

"Yeah well I hope you get your head stomped on you weirdo!" Luke yelled from his car. "Maybe they'll knock some sanity into you!"

Gary flicked him the bird over his shoulder and walked towards the gaping hole in the green leaves. He stopped in the centre, peering up at the large black gate that was nestled there. Ivy wound around the bars, dead leaves and twigs scattered the ground beneath it. At some point there had been bright pink paint thrown on the gates and it splattered upwards, covering half of the Burton-esque style lettering that twisted across the top of the gate.

_Applesbee Academy._

In the centre of the gate, almost illegible through the overgrown plants and invasive paint, the school's motto was engraved.

_Caeci caecos ducentes_.

A smile flickered across Gary's lips. Time to get this show on the road.


End file.
